Computing systems may execute applications (e.g., software and/or programs) to allow users to perform a variety of different tasks or functions. For example, an application may be a word processing application used to generate documents or a media viewing application to view digital content/media. In another example, an application may present a graphic user interface (GUI) to enable a user to interact with the application.